Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{2.320\times 10^{0}} {8.0\times 10^{0}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{2.320} {8.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{0}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.29 \times 10^{0\,-\,0}$ $= 0.29 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.29$ is the same as $2.90 \div 10$ , or $2.90 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {2.90 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{0} $ $= 2.90\times 10^{-1}$